


Yule Treat

by Meri



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meri/pseuds/Meri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry. Snape. Sex in the library.  Pre-Deathly Hallows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yule Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know these characters and this world belongs to JK Rowling, and that I am using them without permission. I'm not making any money from my writings.
> 
> Many thanks to Regan_V, and Snakeling for above and beyond story beta.

The Yule ball was long over by the time Severus let himself into the library, careful not to make a sound. He knew there were at least two miscreants who were foolish enough to try and get away with being out after curfew. And even though he'd caught them in here once already, he knew they hadn't learned from their mistakes. They would try it again. The dim-witted ones always did.

A muffled sound from between the back stacks made him smile. Yes, there would be points lost tonight. He crept forward.

"Come on, we shouldn't be here. We'll get in tons more trouble if Snape catches us," a giggling voice said, clearly not very afraid of the consequences of her actions.

She really should be. Louellen Richken. A sixth year Gryffindor. They got more insipid and reckless every year.

He waited.

"He'd never think we'd come back in here after last time." Allen Henry, seventh year Ravenclaw said with a laugh. He should have known better. "Besides, he's probably too busy letting Potter fuck him to care about us."

That was a surprising twist. Severus waited a moment more, curious.

"Ewww. What makes you say that?" Miss Richken sounded quite horrified by the prospect.

"Everyone knows they leave each other's rooms at all hours of the night."

Twice. And it hadn't been that late. He'd told Potter it was a bad idea, but did reckless Gryffindors ever listen?

"But you don't know that they're doing _that_." Unimaginative twit, she obviously couldn't imagine anyone their age having sex.

"What else would they be doing? Playing chess?"

As it happened, that was exactly what they'd been doing. He should put an end to this conversation before it went much further. But catching them in the act would be so much more satisfying.

"With the way they both look, I'd be more willing to believe that."

"Oh, Potter's not so bad." There was a leer in Mr. Henry's voice that Severus did not care for at all. If they didn't get on with it he'd have to put an end to this.

"Ewww. He's old and a gimp on top of that."

"Let's not talk about them, okay?"

Severus let them start to get comfortable. The sounds of wet kisses and hands on cloth filling the small space. He stepped in the isle between the two book cases and lit his wand with a silent Lumos. "Mr Henry and Miss Richken. Would you care to explain to me why you've found it necessary to break into the library? Again." Severus smiled coldly at them. Even in the dim light, he was delighted to see the shock and horror on their faces.

They hurriedly rearranged their clothes and stood up.

"Nothing to say in your defense? Unsurprising. Twenty points each for being out after curfew."

Their heads came up at that.

But Severus wasn't finished. "Fifty points each for breaking into the library after I told you not to do it again. And another twenty points for public indecency."

That made both of them blush.

"That's ninety points," Miss Richken protested.

"You can add. How impressive. Add to that a week's detention. I suggest that both of you get out of my sight before I decide I've been too lenient with you." Severus watched with satisfaction as they scurried out, heads down, red faced.

"You haven't lost your touch, I see," Potter said from behind him, his voice laced with amusement.

Where had Potter come from? He was getting soft if Potter could sneak up on him like that. "You've been back long enough to know that."

After his divorce from Ginevra Weasley four years ago and a disabling injury, Potter had left the Aurors and come to Hogwarts to teach. Gossip said that he wanted to be closer to his children. Despite the collegial relationship, it wasn't a subject he and Severus had discussed.

"True. But I hadn't seen you in action before. Quite impressive." He sounded as if it were a compliment. As a teacher, Potter had the reputation of being quite strict, although not nearly as strict as Severus.

"You wouldn't have thought so if it had been you." Why had he brought that up? The man Potter had become was so far removed from the boy he'd been that Severus had a hard time reconciling the two.

Potter blinked and then chuckled. "Since it's been more than twenty years since it was me, I'm not worried about it."

"Point. As I told you at the time, we've been unwise in our meetings." Which was cause for some concern as Severus did not want to discontinue his association with Potter. There were few enough people he could have a conversation with.

It had taken him five years after the Dark Lord's extermination before he'd noticed that he might like to have a conversation that wasn't school related or a drink with someone other than a colleague. Admittedly, Potter was a colleague, but they had more of a shared history, even if it were something they didn't talk about.

"Did you think no one would notice? Surely not. Besides, there's no need for it to be a secret." Potter seemed quite unconcerned about the gossip. But he'd spent much of his life ignoring it.

Even if their meetings were innocent, he understood only too well that what something looked like was just as important as what it was. "It is in my...our best interests to be more circumspect."

"I hardly think it's a problem. We're adults." At forty-one, Potter certainly was that. Rather splendidly, in fact. Although he never gained much height, his shoulders were broad and his hips narrow. He still wore glasses, though now they were stylishly square. His famous unruly hair was nearly tamed, half-way down his back, and tied with leather string.

Severus found him nearly irresistible. Admittedly, he'd find anyone male, reasonably clean, and under the age of a hundred at least somewhat interesting. Before Potter showed up he'd just about convinced himself that he had outgrown all forms of passion. How wrong he had been. "The gossip will do neither of us any good."

"I'm sure Minerva has heard it before. I'm rather surprised that you haven't."

"As I said, I'm concerned about what it will do to our reputation. I would think you wouldn't want your children to hear gossip like that."

Potter's mouth tightened. He had three children in the school. Each in a different house. "Should it become necessary, I expect I'll have to have a talk with them. As of now, it's all speculation. Unless you'd like for it not to be." The smile that lit Potter's face was enough to melt ice.

He hadn't actually expected Potter to offer. Not like that. However, Severus wasn't going to argue with his good luck. He inclined his head. "I'd like that."

"I'm surprised you agreed so easily." Potter took a step forward.

"Why wouldn't I?" Severus wasn't sure he wanted Potter for a life partner, at least not yet, but he was willing to take what he was offered. It had been a damned long time, and the offers that had come were few and far between.

"Our..." As inarticulate as he'd been as a teenager, Potter waved a hand between them. "Hasn't ever been easy."

"No. But you did eventually grow up and become a passable adult."

"So, did you." Potter's expression said perhaps this was not the topic they should be discussing if they wanted to continue to pursue the previous one.

He was amenable to that. This time, he stepped forward and put hand on Potter's arm, shaking his head. "Shall I walk you back to your room?"

"You wouldn't rather stay here?" Potter glanced at the table and grinned.

Severus shivered in horror. "Good Lord, no. Neither one of us is young enough for that."

"Speak for yourself."

"I can speak for both of us. You're passed forty. You should not be acting like a student."

"Or you'll take points?" Potter waved a hand and Severus felt the magic tingle as the locks on the library door clicked into place.

"Or you'll not get what you want." He didn't mean that. His body was already starting to respond.

"You have no romance in your soul. Besides, I usually get what I want." Potter leaned up and brushed a quick kiss across his mouth.

The contact flashed delight into Severus' chest. His prick started to harden in anticipation. It had been too long.

"I agree. I have none." He'd never had a chance to develop it and now it was too late. He slid a hand onto Potter's cheek, lowering his head to lick Potter's delicious bottom lip.

Potter moaned and opened his mouth. The invitation was too good to refuse. He pressed into Potter, and into the kiss. Sublime, he'd known that kissing Potter would be like this. Wonderful, thrilling and too luscious to rush. He pulled Potter closer, running his hands down Potter's back, cupping his arse.

He was turned and pushed toward the table. If Potter wanted it this way, he supposed he would oblige him. "Next time in a bed."

"Next time," Potter promised, nipping his jaw. Without lifting his mouth from Severus' neck, he muttered a spell. They were both naked, their clothes folded neatly on a chair. Every time he used that tremendous power turned Severus on immensely. In all likelihood, Potter knew that.

Potter took hold of Severus' waist and pushed him to sit on the table. Again without pulling his wand, Potter cast a cushioning charm.

"Good," Severus said, lying back. It wasn't quite as soft as a bed, but it was far better than a hard wooden table.

Potter pushed Severus' knees up, spreading his legs and leaving him open. Severus shivered. When Potter kissed the inside of his thigh, he decided he could live with being exposed this way. Glorious pleasure sluiced over him as Potter's tongue made intimate contact with his flesh. And then again, when it continued working its way down, licking and nipping.

"Oh sweet Merlin," Severus moaned, tilting his hips into the heat and wetness of Potter's mouth.

His mouth busy, Potter said nothing, continuing to drive Severus mad with teasing licks and bites. He was mindless with need when Potter stopped. A protest came to his lips, but he couldn't catch his breath long enough to issue it. Before he could completely come down from the heights Potter had driven him to, Potter climbed on the table, his knees forcing Severus' legs further apart.

As slick fingers entered him, Severus closed his eyes, letting himself go with it. He'd wanted this for a long time. Potter's fingers knew just where to press, just what to do to evoke the most wonderful sensations.

Severus moaned, "Good. Good."

Preparations took far too long, but finally Potter slid fully into him. Severus breathed out and waited for the burn to ease. It had been too damned long. After a moment, his body settled down. He opened his eyes, and canted his hips.

Potter didn't need a second invitation. His first thrust was gentle, almost teasingly so. Each consecutive one was more firm, with more power behind it. Each movement in and out made the pressure build, and moved Severus closer to the mindless abandon he sought. The pace was still maddeningly slow.

"Move! Faster," Severus ordered.

A laugh answered him. "As you please." Potter's hips picked up speed.

Not enough. Not nearly enough. Severus tried to meet each stroke, arching into it, chasing that elusive sensation of perfection. He wanted. Harry. So badly.

"More," he begged. "Please."

Potter answered, putting his back into it. It was sublime, and sexy, and amazingly well done. His focus narrowed to Potter and his prick. It was all that mattered, all that there was left in the world.

One hand clutching Potter's back and the other gripping the side of the table, Severus arched up one last time. Everything seemed to hold still for one second before he was lost in his orgasm. Dimly, he heard Potter call out as he moved even faster, but Severus was already lost.

"Well," he said a while later. "What have you to say for yourself, Mr. Potter?"

"Happy Christmas." Potter chuckled and helped him to sit up.

Even with the cushioning charm, that particular angle hadn't done his back any good at all. "As I've had my present already...." Severus caught Potter by the back of his neck and dragged him in for another kiss.

Potter opened his mouth, his tongue exploring gently. He waved a finger between them, and they both were cleaned and dressed again.

Severus' prick twitched at the easy power at Potter's fingertips but he said nothing. He suspected that Potter knew just how much that turned him on. "Shall we go back to my rooms?"

"Good suggestion. Though I expect I'll have to speak to my kids in the morning." Potter didn't sound as if that would be something he wanted to do.

"Will it cause you problems with them?"

Potter shrugged and slipped his arm through Severus' as they walked towards the door. "I don't think so. They'd never said, but I've always suspect they blamed me for the divorce."

"That seems rather unfair, all things considered." Ginevra had waited only a few months before remarrying. It had caused quite a scandal, but much to the frustration of the tabloids, neither she nor Potter had commented on this issue.

"Perhaps. I wasn't home much before it. I'd rather not talk about it now." Potter closed the door to the library. "We've got better things to talk about.

"Such as?" There was more to what happened than that, Severus knew it, but he wasn't in that big a hurry to find out what it was. Tomorrow or next week would be soon enough. They had time.

"Such as what I'm going to do to you when I get you back to your quarters."

"Or what I might do to you?" He wasn't sure how long this would last, and there were any number of things he'd fantasized about doing with Potter.

Potter's laugh was low and full of promise. "I believe I'd like to hear all about that."

"And so you shall."


End file.
